The Fueds of Yuffie, Sephiroth, and almost everyon
by kitty-chik23
Summary: The Fueds of Yuffie, Sephiroth, and almost everyone. An RP between my and my friend. Sorry for the misspelling of Sephiroth as Sepharoth in it . Sorry again about the many, many spelling mistakes and such.


Disclaimer : These people belong to Square Enix, Atticus and Welder are my friend and my dogs though.

* * *

Yuffie :

Okay...MATERIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yuffie :

Woop

Sepharoth :

O.o

Yuffie :

lol

Sepharoth :

chases around with sword

Yuffie :

runs away from super-duper long sword AHHHHHHH!

Sepharoth :

get back here so i can stab you !!!

Yuffie :

Sees Vincent, and hides behind him save me!!!

Vincent: looks at me, and does the cape swish thing and leaves

Yuffie :

Damnit

Sepharoth :

hey vincent waves gingerly

Yuffie :

Oooh, flirting are we????

Sepharoth :

die! chases with sword

Yuffie :

Noo!!!!!!!!!runs and jumps super highYou'll never take the great ninja Yuffie alive!

Yuffie :

haha

Sepharoth :

randomly finds kadaj's gang and uses guns to shoot at Yuffie Kadaj ont cry it's just a gun

Sepharoth :

: D

Yuffie :

Oh...shit...ummmmmmmmmm...look!it's Mother!!!!

Sepharoth :

where?!?!

Yuffie :

Behind you!

Sepharoth :

looks around

Sepharoth :

turns around

Yuffie :

runs awayha

Yuffie :

Runs to Tifa's bar anf hides

Sepharoth :

is stupified for a min damnit! get back here!! suddenly is riding The

Pink marshmellow of squishyness

Yuffie :

Omg...Tifa save me!

Sepharoth :

mwahaha Tifa can't save you now!!

Yuffie :

NOOOOO!!!!

Sepharoth :

is kicked by tifa

Yuffie :

haha!

Yuffie :

Go Tifa!

Sepharoth :

damnit!

Sepharoth :

stabs Tifa

Yuffie :

NOOOOOO

Yuffie :

Cloud walks inWTF!Tifa?OMG

Sepharoth :

noooo dont pay any atttention to her my beautiful cloud!!!

Yuffie :

Ewww, Y-word

Yuffie :

I go to find Vincent Vincent, seroiusly!Save me!!!!

Sepharoth :

continues chasing Yuffie with his sword

Yuffie :

AHHHHHH

Sepharoth ::

dont drag him into this !!!!

Yuffie :

Dude, he's immortal!You can't hurt him!

Sepharoth :

so!

Yuffie :

does little mocking dance, while chanting "You can't hurt him"

Sepharoth :

i dont wanna hurt him i wanna hurt you!

Sepharoth :

pouts

Yuffie :

Pushes Vincent in front of meHa!Human sheild!

Sepharoth :

but he's not human

Yuffie :

That's not very nice!

Yuffie :

Vincent:I've told you guys so many times...

Sepharoth :

huh? did i miss something?

Yuffie :

Oh, he always says he's a monster and shit...

Yuffie :

so...

Sepharoth :

he's not a monster just not human

Yuffie :

Tell that to him.points to himI mean, he's unhumanly sexy, so...

Sepharoth :

yes he is starts to drool soo sexy

Vincent:gets scared as we talk about how sexy he is, and leaves

Yuffie :

No!Vinny wait!!!!!

Sepharoth :

noo!!!! dont leave!!!!

Vincent:shoots me for calling him Vinny

but misses

Sepharoth :

runs after vincent on Pink Marshmellow of Squishyness

Yuffie :

freaks out

Yuffie :

slowly walks away, so I don't die...

Sepharoth :

Cloud : i think he loves that Chocobo more than he loves me is heartbrocken

Sepharoth :

Where'd yuffie go?

Yuffie :

Oh, glomps Cloud it's okay

Yuffie :

Right here!!!

Sepharoth :

goodchases after her yet again

Yuffie :

Ack!!!runs to Cloud's motorcycle, and I somehow know how to drive it

Yuffie :

catch me now!

Sepharoth :

rides Pink Marshmellow while chasin her

Yuffie :

I gots a motorcycle, so you're so beat!

Yuffie :

hahaha!!!

Yuffie :

rides away

Sepharoth :

teleports to on the bike ha beet me now!

Yuffie :

Jumps off

Yuffie :

Cloud:My bike!!!!

Sepharoth :

crashes into random tree

Sepharoth :

is bleeding from center of forehead ow

Yuffie :

points and laughs

Sepharoth :

chases yet again

Yuffie :

stops laughing,Runs away, sees Aerith...You're supposed to be dead!

Aerith:I had to see this

Yuffie :

Turns to youDidn't you kill her???

Sepharoth ::

yeah i did is masivly confused

Sepharoth :

shakes head oh well kills her again

Yuffie :

mourns for Aerith...You killed Kenny!!!I mean...Aerith...

Sepharoth :

yes, yes i did

Sepharoth :

laughs maniclly

Yuffie :

random guy from south park appearsYou bastard!Disappears

Yuffie :

Okayyyyy

Sepharoth :

that was weird

Yuffie :

Yes, very

Sepharoth :

dances in flowers

Yuffie :

is speechlessThis is as OOC as the time Vincent laughed...Is that possible?Pokes the angsty gunman

Yuffie :

Chaos-ed

Yuffie :

gets chased, again

Sepharoth :

wow that was volantary

Yuffie :

Yep

Sepharoth :

randomly walks in circles

Yuffie :

pokes youLook!it's Mother!

Sepharoth :

i won't fall for again

Yuffie :

Damn...look!It's...ummmmmmm...Materia!!!!

Sepharoth :

uh yuffie you're the one that gets atracted to Materia sweatdrop

Yuffie :

oooh, it's not any type of Materia, it's the kind you use to destroy the world waves it mockinly in front of you

Sepharoth :

ohh snatches it

Yuffie :

Damn!!!!!

Yuffie :

I'll cut your hair! scissors materialize in my hands

Sepharoth :

throws it at Yuffie

Sepharoth :

Nooo my beautiful hair!

Yuffie :

Ouch!

Yuffie :

haha!

Yuffie :

cuts your freakishly long hair

Yuffie :

ha!Now you look like Kadaj!

Sepharoth :

noo!!!! dies

Sepharoth :

Kadaj ist pretty

Yuffie :

I have won!

Yuffie :

I know...

Yuffie :

He's cool.

Yuffie :

We're buds punches Kadaj's shoulder Hey!

Sepharoth :

is now Kadaj due to Sepharoth's dying, not

Yuffie :

Omg!everyone's dying because of me!

Sepharoth :

i'm not!

Yuffie :

You're Sephy

Yuffie :

Goes all broody like Vinny

Sepharoth :

WAIT!!! NOT MY SEXY VAMIRE!!!!!

Yuffie :

He's not a vampire...

Yuffie :

He's just messed up

Yuffie :

hugs Vinny

Sepharoth :

fluying glomptackles Vincent

Yuffie :

Vincent:is digusted by both of us, and goes Chaos style

Yuffie :

Shit...we'd better run...

Sepharoth :

you're still sexy like that!!!

Sepharoth :

yes we'd better gets head start on yuffie

Sepharoth :

steal's kadaj's bike

Yuffie :

we run awayYou know...he kinda is still hot as Chaos!you leave on Kadaj's bikeHEY!!!

Vincent: flies over meShit

Sepharoth :

mwahaha he may be sexy but he's dangoures

Yuffie :

hellz yeah!

Yuffie :

Good, then agree

Yuffie :

the we agree

Sepharoth :

yes for once

Sepharoth :

hey where'd my bike go

Kadaj : you mean my bike?

Sepharoth :

yes your bike

Yuffie :

Jumps on to Kadaj's bike, and rides away

Yuffie :

B-b-b-beat!

Sepharoth :

shoots at you with Kadaj's gun

Kadaj : What's with you uys and using my stuff?

Yuffie :

Your stuff rocks harder than I-pods

Yuffie :

Sends my dog Atticus (who appeared out of nowhere)at you

Sepharoth :

sends Welder the one-eyed dog to fend off Atticus

Yuffie :

Atticus runs fast, and bites Welder, (cause he a border collie, so he's fast)Go Boom-boom! (my nickname for him)

Yuffie :

huggles Atticus

Sepharoth :

welder goes all in Bitch mode and bites Atticuswhy are our dogs fighting instead of us?

Yuffie :

NOOOOO!Atticus!...Because my dog is stupid

Sepharoth :

Go Weld-it!

Yuffie :

Go Boom-Boom!!!!Kick that dog's ass!!!!

Yuffie :

we watch our dogs fight...

Sepharoth :

welder bites Atticus' ancles because she's samll enough too

Yuffie :

Atticus looks over, and sees squirrel in a tree, and runs offOkay...

Sepharoth :

welder goes to join and all of a sudden they're friends

Sepharoth :

O.o

Yuffie :

OKay...that was messed...Hey, it's Reno!!!!

Yuffie :

Reno:What's up, yo?

Sepharoth :

yay! sexy reno!!

Yuffie :

Reno:stands there, then smiles a sexy smile at us

Sepharoth :

pets his ponytail

Yuffie :

Hi, Turkey...

Reno:insulted

Sepharoth :

why you! don't insult sexy reno like that! tries slicing Yuffie

Yuffie :

Bounces away, then sees Vincent, back to normal, and glomps himBack off!

Sepharoth :

No!

Sepharoth :

but i'm statisfied with Reno!

Reno : but i like Vincent

Vincent : Does everybody like me?

Sepharoth :

nods

Yuffie :

I agree

random person number 55556 :

So, In the end

random person number 55556 :

Vincent is liked by everyone

Sepharoth :

thats not news

random person number 55556 :

Yuffie, did not die

Sepharoth :

neither did I!

random person number 55556 :

Sephiroth got a haircut

Sepharoth :

Nooo!!!!

random person number 55556 :

Everyone likes Kadaj's stuff

Sepharoth :

yup

random person number 55556 :

Aerith came back, then died again

Sepharoth :

yet again

random person number 55556 :

Tifa was stabbed,

.:.:Kitty Chik!:.:. :

and Tifa was more or less forgotten

random person number 55556 :

Cloud freaked out and went emo...again

* * *

A/N: well this was our first attempt at Rping and random person 55556 is my friend who wanted to be named that xD 


End file.
